An epidemiological study is proposed to investigate the incidence and prevalence of occupational respiratory diseases among members of the United Brotherhood of Carpenters (UBC) union in Washington State. The major objectives of the proposed research are: 1) to integrate several existing databases (i.e. membership files, medical claims, worker's compensation, disability and pension) in order to develop a comprehensive data system for study of respiratory disorders among carpenters, 2) to develop epidemiological methods for analyses of medical claims data, 3) to analyze these integrated data with respect to the incidence and prevalence of malignant and non-malignant lung diseases among carpenters in Washington State, and 4) to conducted an asthma case-control study of carpenters for purposes of identifying possible etiologic associations with specific occupational exposures. Worker's compensation and medical claims for Washington State UBC members for 1988-1992 will be used for these studies. preliminary analyses of the medical claims data show the following number of workers with claim during 1988-1992: l) malignant lung diseases -149 cases, 2) chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases - 2796 cases and pneumoconioses - 58 cases. This number of cases should provide useful information for identification of high risk industries an/or trades. In addition to cohort analyses a case-control study will be conducted using 150 newly diagnosed cases of asthma and 450 matched controls. Data concerning respiratory symptoms and occupational exposures will be obtained for cases and controls and analyzed for possible etiological associations with occupational exposures. Data derived for carpenters will be valuable in defining respiratory hazards for other construction trades.